


Sleep deprived

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cell Phones, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Skype, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious can't seem to sleep so he calls Evan to help put him to sleep over the phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep deprived

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is just a oneshot n I'm tired n I have sleep deprivation so yeah it's 1 in the morning for me n I'm tired but I can't sleep so there will be grammar errors

Tossing and turning is what you could hear the two story house. Someone offs grunting and sounds very pissed about something.  
"Fuck it's already 1:02? Why can't I fucking sleep" delirious said looking at the time on his phone. He's been having a hard time sleeping for the past 3 weeks. "What is wrong with me why can't I sleep when I'm fucking tired? This is bullshit,"he said groaning and flopping onto his belly to try to sleep again, but like the other times he can't.  
So he gets up and just sits on his bed looking at his closet. "Huh I can't sleep and I'm looking at the closet your not going insane right Chester?" He asked his dog that was laying by him. Delirious just giggled about how stupid he looked but he didn't care. "I wonder if Evan or anyone is awake by now? Maybe they'll help me sleep or something,"delirious sighed and grabbed his phone. He went to his contracts and first text Craig and asked if he was awake and wanted to play or something, but all he got was a message that said the opposite.

Craig/The british guy reply 1:08am  
'Sorry buddy but I'm too tired right now...why not ask Evan? He's usually a night owl?'

"Heck why Not?" delirious said out loud and sent a reply back to Craig then went to contact and texted Evan. After he did that he put his phone down and thought he wasn't going to get a reply soon but when he barely put it down and he heard it go off. He grabbed it again and check.

Evan/Owlfred 1:11am  
'hey delirious n sure we could play just let me turn on my computer...'

Delirious was quite surprised when he got that he thought he would be asleep by now. So he got up and went to his computer and started it up at the same time texting back an okay.  
When he got on Skype he immediately got a call from Evan. So he grabbed his headphones and made sure his camera wasn't on.  
"Hey del,"Evan said cheerfully and delirious noticed he had his webcam on. "Hey Evan....how can you be so cheerful this early in the morning?"delirious asked and saw Evan looking on the camera like he was looking at him. 'holy shit not this feeling again' delirious thought blushing slightly. He knew he was bi but he didn't want his friends to know because he was shared.  
He's also always had a crush on his best friend but he never let it get to him until now.  
"Oh you know just cause, but I should be asking you why you're up this late?"Evan said back smiling. "Well I would be asleep by now but it seems these past few weeks I haven't been sleeping well it's weird like I'm so tired but I can't sleep,"delirious said and saw the concern face on Evan's face. "Really? Well why didn't you tell me this and I could've helped somehow,"Evan said sounding a little irritated. "Wow Evan it's fine it's probably just some stress with YouTube you know how it can ruin your sleep schedule,"delirious said and wondered why Evan was getting a little mad. "Well I think you should had re still told me Syd- Delirious,"Evan said looking down.  
Now he didn't look alright. "Evan are you okay there buddy?"delirious asked. Now he was getting worried. Evan seemed a little uncomfortable until he sighed. "Sydney and I broke up today,"Evan mumbled looking down. "Oh man I'm so sorry Evan,"delirious said. Evan giggled a little. "It's fine I mean she just didn't like I was playing games with you more than spending times with her,"Evan said. Delirious now felt the heat in his cheeks and that warm feeling in his stomach. "With me? Don't you also mean with the guys to?"delirious asked. Evan seemed hesitant and be playing with his thumbs. "Delirious can I tell you something without things getting weird?" Evan asked his face turning a little red. "Yeah anything"delirious said. 'he's gonna ask me it. No he's not quit it!' He yelled at himself in his head.  
"Well you see um....I just realized this over a year ago but I um you know....I like you delirious a lot and I've been meaning to say that for a long time but I didn't know when,"Evan said and finally liked I'm the camera. Delirious was quiet for s while with his mind racing and it was making Evan kind of nervous. Right when Evan was about to say something he saw the camera. The webcam that was always off on delirious side on. He saw the most beautiful human being he has ever seen. "I uh I like you to Evan,"delirious finally said and looked at the camera. Evan was just looking at the man and a smile creeped on his face. "Wow you look so hot,"Evan said and made delirious blush and giggle like a school girl.  
About an hour later after they were talking about where and when to meet delirious started to feel very tired. "Go to bed sleepy head,"Evan said smiling warmly. "But I'm not tired,"delirious protested but his yawn betrayed him. "Go to bed...I'll be here when you wake up okay? I'm just one call away,"Evan said holding up one finger. "Okay, night Evan," delirious said rubbing his eye. "Goodnight my delirious," that made delirious giggle and he started taking some more. "I love you,"delirious finally said through his yawns and Evan blew a kiss at him and ended the call.  
Delirious got up from his desk and went into his bed and laid down. He finally went to sleep and dreamt about Evan and him being together.  
So from then on he could call Evan whenever he wanted to put him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so here it is hope you like it...Now hopefully I can sleep so g'mnight


End file.
